De Sidere
by Neisha
Summary: The stars brought her to him. But it was his love, his desire, that would convince her to stay.
1. Willing Captive

I do not own Inuyasha or its characters: Rumiko Takahasi, and those she's given rights to, does.

I do, however, own this story, though I make no profits from the writing or posting of it.

I hope you like it.

de sidere: Thesaurusdotcom :Word Origin and History: desire early 13c., from . desirer, from L. desiderare "long for, wish for," original sense perhaps "await what the stars will bring," from the phrase de sidere "from the stars," from sidus (gen. sideris) "heavenly body, star, constellation" (but see consider). Noun sense of "lust" is first recorded mid-14c.

* * *

De Sidere: Chapter 1: Willing Captive

The storm rushed heavily over the landscape, catching them unaware. Foliage rocked to and fro, bending beneath the force of each harsh gust of wind, rain following in its wake. Animals, once grazing contentedly on the field of succulent grasses, disappeared. Mice and their brethren burrowed underground, far beneath the earthen roofs of their dens.

Thunder cracked across the sky, rattling the countryside below. Cloud-cover rolled in, dark and ominous, though the moon was still visible. Lightning flashed wickedly in a glorious exhibition of its frightening beauty, making further travel for the couple far too dangerous.

The sudden shift in weather had them hunkered down inside a rundown shack on the far outskirts of the village. There was no telling how long the storm would linger, but the ferocity of it indicated that it wouldn't be stopping any time soon.

Kagome pulled the sleeping bag from her backpack, spreading it out in the back corner of the room as Inuyasha closed and secured the door with his sword. Moonlight tapered through the cracks and small holes in the roof, highlighting the space they shared with slivers of silvery light. Small gusts of wind found their way through the breaks in the walls, though they still looked sturdy enough to withstand the force of the storm outside.

They were alone- finally.

It was her gaze that held him captive, their darkness pulling him past the careful distance they usually kept between them. Her golden skin glistened beneath the light of the moon, her blue-black hair dancing on the invisible breeze. It swirled about her, its long strands caressing her sun-kissed skin as it ghosted past her shoulders, over the gentle slope of her neck, and across her chest.

He ached to run his fingers through its silken length, to touch her in the darkness with a lover's caress. He yearned to take her rose red lips against his own, to kiss her tenderly long into the night, tasting her, loving her.

He made his way to her slowly, the look in her eyes beckoning him closer. He was drawn to her like lightning was to rain, his emotions a storm of uncertainty as he reached to touch her beautiful face.

Her hand rose to cover his, holding him prisoner with the force of a butterfly's weight. She stepped closer, then closer still, until her body pressed against his, stealing his sanity, and forcing his uncertainty away with only her touch.

He was lost to sensation, the feel of her so close destroying any hope for salvation as he gave in to the urge to taste her.

Their lips met softly, molding lightly as one kiss melded into another, each hungrier than the last. Arousal surged between them, fingers ghosting over clothing, each testing the willingness of the other to push past the invisible boundaries that had always stopped them before.

At the end of the day, when the others of their pack were fast asleep, they found the pull to one another far to hard to resist. Tempting fate, they came together for tentative kisses and shy caresses. But ultimately, it was their friends' close proximity to their quiet intimacies that smothered the desire they shared, sending them scurrying from each other's embrace at the slightest sound their pack mates made while sleeping.

But tonight, the kami had provided an opportunity to test the limits of their mutual affection, allowing them one night to choose between moving forward, or staggering back yet again.

One step forward, two steps back, she often said, but tonight would be different.

Neither chose to move away this time, each seeking the warmth of the other's skin, hidden behind the clothing that shielded them from the intimacy both so desperately desired.

He pressed her backward gently, until her back rested against the wall, his hands tunneling into the silken strands of her hair. He deepened their kiss, his tongue seeking entrance to her mouth.

He wanted to taste her, wanted her to taste him in return. Her hands clutched the front of his haori, fingers molding across the firm musculature of his chest as she opened her mouth to his exploration.

She'd never been kissed like this, never felt as if she were burning from the inside out, arousal turning her blood into liquid lava in her veins. She returned his kiss, the sensation forcing a husky growl from his throat, his hands leaving her hair to move over her shoulders and down her back.

Her breath hitched when his hands lingered on her backside, before sliding further south to the backs of her thighs. He lifted her against him, her legs wrapping around his hips as he rocked his body against her most private area. She could feel his arousal, his hardness lighting an inferno that set her afire, its heat pooling low in her belly.

Outside, the wind howled fiercely, the walls of the shack creaking and groaning beneath the onslaught. Lightning lanced across the blackened sky, its light obscured by sheets of torrential rainfall.

Thunder crashed so loudly that it shook the rundown shack, reminding its occupants that the world outside still existed. Inuyasha pulled away involuntarily, his forehead resting against hers as they both struggled to regain their breath.

"We should stop," he whispered reluctantly, "before I _can't_."

Pulling his shirt open, Kagome slid the material over his shoulders, watching heatedly as it slid down his muscular arms, stopping in the crooks of his elbows.

"I don't _want _to stop, Inuyasha," Kagome confided softly.

When her hands touched his bared skin, Inuyasha groaned, his body rocking hard against hers. He could feel the heat of her body, could smell the arousal, both his and hers, mixing with the scent of the storm outside. His hesitation washed away like bare soil beneath an onslaught of rain when she took his lips in another heart-stopping kiss.

Inuyasha carried her away from the wall, his lips never leaving hers as he laid her tenderly beneath him on the bedding she'd already made them. Her shy admission and bold actions sent his body into overdrive, and together they fumbled with the removing the only barrier remaining between them…

Their clothing.

* * *

_A/N: I apologize for the long wait-again. _

_I am healing, albeit, slowly. I am still struggling with my pain levels, and while I had hoped for a better outcome to the surgery, i__t doesn't seem to be turning the way I had hoped it might. The Dr's told me though, that there was no guarantee that the __pain would stop, or even lessen, and so far it hasn't done either. I'll post a more in-depth update on heath related stuff a little later, though. _

_On brighter notes though:_

_I have been writing a bit more. I have got 3 more chapters done for 'The Color of Hope', and another one following this one shot, as well as 16 other drabbles I started for a separate story ages ago. I am still debating whether to post those though, as they are for a different pairing. I will be starting the next 3 chapters for Color by tomorrow, hopefully, but I am thrilled to at least be able to write. It's been my escape from real life, and it continues to be so. _

_Many thanks for all your kind reviews, and PM's. I am going to try to get caught up on replying to them soon, but just know that I have adored every single one sent my way, and that I truly appreciate every one of you for sticking with me despite my ongoing health issues and delays in writing. _

HUGS YOU ALL :).

Neisha


	2. Echo of Thought

I do not own Inuyasha or its characters: Rumiko Takahashi does.

I do, however, own this story, though I do not profit from the writing or posting of it.

* * *

De Sidere: Chapter 2: Echo of Thought

* * *

Trembling fingers cherished her, sliding over her skin like a mapmaker exploring the land, committing each mountain, curve and valley to memory. His hooded gaze was lit from within, a tempestuous fire combusting the normally aurelian hue of his eyes until they shimmered rufescent, becoming almost titian in color. The heat of it scorched her, inflamed her, the effigy of his desire forever cauterized into her consciousness.

Rain leaked through the roof of their rundown shack, wetting their body's like spilled wine dripping from a table's edge. It glistened on their skin as they moved together, each giving and taking what was being offered so freely between them. Over and over, they pushed each other to the brink of passionate madness, pulling back just before their mutual desire could find its culmination.

Words, wanton and loving, passed between them. They moved together as one, both seeking the same end, both reluctant to get there too soon. He could feel her, over him, under him, surrounding him with her purity, filling him with her adoration.

He was being torn in two, his body her willing captive, his heart forever hers. Her touch ripped through his sanity, leaving him free falling into her waiting embrace. Her fingers wove a renewed sense of being into him, recreating the bond they shared into something deeper, stronger, something infinitely more loyal, and intense.

"Love me…?"

The words escaped him, the echo of a thought he'd never dared to ask, a whispered plea that was cut short as their dance of love spiraled out of control, its completion stripping their souls as bare as their bodies.

Her kiss silenced him, grounded him. Her response thundered through him despite its softly uttered declaration, the sound as fierce as the unified beat of their hearts-

"I already do."

* * *

_A/N: _

_Many thanks for the lovely reviews you all have sent my way for 'De Sidere', 'Color', and many of my other stories. _

_I greatly appreciate them all, and I will continue __working on new additions for both this as well as for _

_"The Color of Hope". _

_Winter has hit full force here, which aggravates my health issues, but I am determined to_

_write more additions for both stories, and some new ones, too._

_Thank you all again- I really hope you enjoy this story._

_Your wonderful support and encouragement as well as your kind reviews and PM's give me reason to smile, and I thank you all_

_for everything you are kind enough to send my way. _

_Neisha_


	3. Drowning

I do not own Inuyasha or its characters: Rumiko Takahashi, and those she's given rights to, does. I merely enjoy playing with them, lol. I make no profit in the writing or posting of any fic I write involving these characters, though I do, however, own the stories I create, though again, I do not profit from that, either.

* * *

De Sidere: Ch. 3: Drowning

* * *

All thought of the many things she needed to get done were lost to the sensation of his hands on her skin. The feel of his claws, lethal, and razor sharp, was erotically sensual- she never knew anything could feel so utterly amazing.

Nothing she'd ever known could compare to the feel of him touching her, loving her.

Life outside the rundown shack ceased to exist. The storm outside raged on, unheard and forgotten, replaced instead with a burning heat that neither burned, nor cooled.

His kiss, tender, yet demanding, chased all thought from her mind. She knew only him, thought only of him. His scent surrounded her, marked her as his, and she reveled in it.

His taste became an addiction, a desperate need that she found insatiable. His touch traced random patterns on her skin, and her body rose of its own volition to feel it, absorb it. His hands molded her, changed her, made her writhe and moan, pulling desperate mewls of pleasure from her throat.

No one had ever made her feel such pleasure, such intense desire. No one had ever touched her so tenderly, so reverently, like she was a priceless piece of art to be cherished and protected.

His mouth on her neck ignited a fire in her soul, his gentle nips like gasoline thrown onto the blaze, until the flames of desire burned out of control, heating the space around them.

His husky growls were like thunder rolling over her skin; his tender bites shocked her, sending a lightning bolt of pleasure through her limbs as she reached to pull him closer still.

She swore she could drown in him. And just when she thought she might, he'd breathe life into her once more through a ravenous kiss that started the cycle anew, bending her to his will.

Or was it hers?

She couldn't find up from down, and she didn't want to. She could get lost in him, because she knew, without question, and without doubt, that he'd guide her home, when the time came.

But for now, she was completely content to ride out the storm, just as he seemed completely content in creating it.

* * *

A/N: I hope all your holidays were safe and happy!


End file.
